Verwirrt Liebes
by Sakura-Fortescue
Summary: Alexandra es una alemana que esta en intercambio con su hermano y Envagelyne una francesa de la mas millonaria familia de Francia, en cambio Alexandra se vuelve delincuente para mantener a su familia.


Los personajes y la historia me pertenecen.

No pongas en otro lado la historia sin mi autorización mejor copia el link y compártelo con tus amigos si te gusto.

* * *

><p><strong>Verwirrt LiebesAmor Confuso.**

Capítulo 1

Día Que Te Conocí

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p><strong>-Alexandra Gress-<strong>

Era alemana una típica chica rockera delincuente que robaba pero no para ella sola, lo hacía para mantener a su familia. Tenía el cabello corto al igual que un chico de color negro, pircings en el labio, ceja y lengua. Vestía por lo normal con una camisa de alguna de sus bandas favoritas, jeans y unos vans.

Alexandra comenzaba su día como siempre al tratar de despertar se estiraba y bostezaba con toda la pereza del mundo en la cama abría los ojos y se los tallaba un poco, con mucho trabajo se levantaba de la cama, abría su ropero y sacaba de ahí su camisa, sus jeans y sus vans. En este día escogió una camisa de su banda favorita **"Rammstein"**, unos jeans un poco rotos y los nuevos vans que le dieron en navidad, entro a la ducha y al acabar de ducharse se puso la ropa que escogió no le importaba la escuela de hecho sus calificaciones eran las más bajas de su universidad **"Ecole Normale Superieure des Lyon"**, miro el reloj de su cuarto aún era temprano así que se puso a jugar en su DS.

**Mientras tanto en otra parte de Francia-Lyon. . .**

**-Envagelyne Angles-**

Era francesa la típica chica linda otaku la mejor en su universidad en ese entonces. Tenía el cabello a la mitad de la espalda lacio de color rubio, usaba una pulsera de plata que le dio su madre, su secreto era que hacia cosplays nadie más que sus verdaderos amigos lo sabían, tenía una relación con Jack Gress el gemelo de Alexandra Gress que a comparación de ella él trabajaba como mafioso para mantener a su familia. Vestía por lo normal con vestidos, faldas con blusas y zapatillas con un collar.

Envagelyne comenzó su día diferente al de Alexandra, ella con un poco de flojera se levantó de su cama, se fue a duchar; al acabar de hacerlo escogió su ropa y comenzó a ponérsela, bajo al comedor y desayuno rápido lo que encontró en su refrigerador un espagueti y jugo de naranja.

-Creo que tendré que ir luego a comprar cosas más tarde.-

Acabo la comida tomo sus cosas que faltaban guardar y miro su reloj tenía aun tiempo y siendo la presidenta de la universidad por tener las mejores calificaciones tenía que llegar más temprano que todos.

Quiso tomar un taxi pero ninguno se detuvo como no era muy lejos prefirió correr llego cansada y agitada a su objetivo pero llego a tiempo, la miraba la profesora Dietlinde un poco seria era la peor de todas las profesoras no tenía corazón y si te tocaba detención te ponía un castigo que no tenía piedad al igual que Alexandra ella es alemana solo que nada más los profesores y la presidenta de la universidad lo sabían.

-Miren no mas ¿No es la presidenta Envagelyne?-

-Si así es soy yo profesora.-

La profesora la miro a los ojos como si en la mente la trataba de matar lo cual qué era eso ya que la profesora la odiaba por ser perfecta bueno eso pensaba ella

-Ve rápido al salón de maestros te están esperando.-

Hablo tratando de fingir una sonrisa, al ver que se iba Envagelyne se puso seria miro su espalda e imagino que un rayo le disparaba y moría entonces después de imaginar eso sonrió satisfecha.

Envagelyne al caminar por largos pasillos llego a su destino, se hizo un chongo para verse más formal se arregló la blusa y entro, ahí estaba la directora y su otra profesora esperándola.

-Te estábamos esperando Envagelyne, toma asiento por favor.-

Envagelyne obedeció a la profesora directora y en eso la miro a los ojos.

-¿Todo está bien directora?-Pregunto

La directora la miro a los ojos seriamente y luego sonrió.

-Si Envagelyne solo quiero felicitarte te esforzaste mucho, míralo por ti misma.-

La directora con cuidado le entrego un folder como si fuera su más valioso tesoro, Envagelyne lo abrió no lo podía creer tenía en todas las materias diez, tanta emoción le dio que abrazo muy fuerte a la directora.

-¡Muchas Gracias!-

Grito discretamente para no lastimar los oídos de la directora.

-Gracias a ti Envagelyne eres como una hija que nunca tuve.-

La separo de ella y luego sonrió.

-Ya puedes retirarte, seguiré hablando con la profesora.-

Al ver retirarse Envagelyne siguió con la plática con la profesora de historia y se disculpó por las molestias.

**Mientras tanto una Alexandra enojada le pego a su mochila por llegar tarde. . .**

-¡Maldición, pero claro tenía que quedarme jugando en el DS!-

Miro al cielo y se puso los audífonos comenzando a caminar cerro los ojos y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Bah! quien necesita estar en una cárcel que te enseña.-

En eso alguien le llama al celular, al sentir que vibraba lo comenzó a buscar en sus jeans y mochila.

-¡Joder! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-

Al encontrarlo miro quien era su hermano así que contesto.

**-Aleman-**

**-¿Alexandra?**

**- I-ich bin was ist Jack?**

**- Nicht mieten heute früh Home**

**-Warum?**

**- Es gab ein Problem bei der Arbeit, aber egal, in der Schule bist du?**

**-Unterlassen Sie**

**-Wo bist du?**

**-im verdammt Park**

**-go Dann Vorsicht Guten Tag Ich habe zu gehen kam man**

**-Tschüss**

**-Español-**

**-¿Alexandra?-**

**-Soy yo ¿qué pasa Jack?-**

**-No iré hoy temprano a casa-**

**-¿Porque?-**

**-Hubo un problema en el trabajo pero no importa, ¿estás en la universidad?-**

**-No-**

**-¿Dónde estás?-**

**-En el jodido parque-**

**-Vaya entonces entraste tarde, bueno cuídate me tengo que ir-**

**-Adiós-**

Colgó el celular ya era la hora de la salida

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo.-

Se fue a la parada de los autobuses mientras escuchaba "In The End" de "Linkin Park" como se quedó de ver con unos amigos ahí los espero justo ahí como siempre.

Pasaron una hora, dos horas y no llegaban los desgraciados.

Así que decidió subir al primer autobús que apareció. Se sentó al final del autobús ahí era su parte favorita para sentarse dejo a lado su mochila y miro hacia la entrada, en eso entro Envagelyne, Alexandra se fijó en ella con su hermoso cabello lacio rubio a la mitad de la espalda, esos dulces labios comestibles le dieron ganas de comer en ese momento, esos hermosos ojos café claro que ella nunca había visto en su vida, Alexandra pensó que era un ángel caído del cielo, su ángel. Se fijó que ella que estaba buscando lugar así que quito su mochila del lado contrario y cuando paso Envagelyne de su lado le invito a sentarse, ella acepto, se sentó a su lado la miro a su rostro y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias hmm ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Alexandra ¿Y Tú?-

-Gracias Alexandra, mi nombre es Envagelyne.-

Sonrieron entre sí, sentían una chispa pero no de esas que te da al ver a la persona que te gusta no, era como si el destino las quería ver juntas por toda la eternidad de sus mortales vidas, como si ellas estaban unidas por el hilo rojo.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi!<strong>

**Bueno este es mi primer fic con drama no soy buena pero espero que les guste este fic es un regalo para mis babys.**

**Si gustan déjenme un comentario y yo responderé.**

**Saku les desea lo mejor en su vida.**


End file.
